How Ninja's Get Down!
by Morbid-Obsession
Summary: Naruto begs Sasuke to let him host some special event at the Uchiha mansion. What happens when Sasuke agrees? YAOI! POSSIBLE LEMON! Parings named inside like SasuNaru and etc... R&R! Chapter 5 up!
1. Eye to Eye

Hey people I'm back with a brand new story and this time its NARUTO:cough: moving on, I know I have to update my other stories but my sister and I came up with this one and really wanted to start it so yea. If you like yu yu hakusho then go check out some of my other stories in my profile. Before we get started I would like to mention some warnings!

**Warning:**

-yaoi, don't like don't read. Don't flame me because you do not like the yaoi. But I hope you all enjoy it.

- swearing, yes their will be swearing, just thought I mention.

-possible lemon, I'm not sure if I'm going to put in a lemon scene because of the type of story it is but maybe never know.

**Pairings:**

SasuNaru

AsumaKurenai

ShinoKiba

JiraiyaTsunade

NejiShika

KakashiIruka

GaaraLee

GenmaRaidoHayate

(yea I didn't know who to put genma with so I just put him with both…I'm sick I know…hope u enjoy that XD)

**_Disclaimer:_** If I owned naruto then the show would have some major yaoi in it but sadly I don't:cries:

Sorry to keep you all so long and I'll shut up now XD. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a peaceful Saturday afternoon and it was a beautiful day. The flowers were in bloom, the air was fresh, and it was tranquil. Ah yes the perfect day…but not for a certain raven… 

A raven haired figure sat in his living room. The figure wore his normal attire. His normal attire consisted of a blue shirt with the Uchiha crest, white shorts, and sandals. The figure known as Uchiha Sasuke was usually calm and emotionless. But today his normal expression was replaced by an annoyed and pissed off look. And one of the few people who were able to get under the Uchiha's skin was none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

His golden blonde locks and sky blue eyes are stunning to look at. But even with these stunning features people wondered why he wore such an awful orange outfit. But they had to admit…it fit him.

Moving on. Sasuke sat on his couch with his pissed off expression because of said blonde's whining.

"Please Sasuke" naruto continued to whine.

"No."

"Come ooooon pleaseeeeeee!"

"No."

"What about if I do the-"

"I said no" Sasuke growled, fed up with the blonde.

They sat in silence for a while. Sasuke obviously enjoying the peace while the blonde thought of what to do next. He then decided to go to plan B since plan A: beg Sasuke, didn't work. And in cases like these plan B always worked…he smirked.

Naruto stood up and walked slowly over to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't notice naruto was approaching him because his eyes were closed. He did notice however, when said blonde climbed on top of him straddling his legs. The blonde ran his hands through the raven's hair while leaving light kisses along his neck and jaw. Naruto took advantage of Sasuke's condition as he continued his sweet torture.

"Please Sasuke" he whispered seductively while nipping at Sasuke's ear.

"…naruto…" Sasuke moaned.

"Well…?" naruto asked running his hands up and down Sasuke's sides.

"…I already…said…no" he moaned between words. Naruto smirked knowing Sasuke was already breaking.

"…for me…" naruto whispered slowly and huskily while grinding his hips against Sasuke's. Sasuke knew what the dobe was planning but how could he say no now…it felt so damn good!

"Fine" Sasuke half growled and half moaned knowing he gave in.

Naruto grinned widely before kissing Sasuke deeply as a thank you. Sasuke sighed as the dobe got up and ran out the room to plan the upcoming event…

* * *

"Hey kiba!" naruto exclaimed loudly as kiba walked through the door. 

"Hey!" kiba replied just as enthusiastically while putting naruto in a headlock.

They continued to struggle with each other until naruto noticed hinata walking through the door and smiled, "hi hinata!" naruto yelled.

"oh…h-hi n-naruto-kun" she said shyly as she blushed. Right after hinata entered so did shino.

"oh…hey Shino" naruto said uneasily. Something about shino always did that to him.

Shino just stared…not saying a word. Naruto laughed nervously as the three ventured into the uchiha mansion.

"…what a weird guy…" naruto said as he watched his three friends go. Just then someone appeared behind him…not moving an inch. As soon as naruto turned around he screamed "what the fuck!"

"…nice to see you to…" gaara replied.

Naruto just laughed and rubbed that back of his head, "hehe sorry gaara…you just uhhh surprised me" naruto gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"Why are you yelling dobe" right then Sasuke decided to make his entrance. He came up behind naruto and saw gaara. They just stared...until temari and kankurou came in, said there greetings and dragged gaara along with them.

"Its nothing Sasuke" naruto grinned and ushered Sasuke off.

In the next couple of minutes all the guest had arrived. The group consisted of lee, neji, tenten, shikamaru, ino, chouji, sakura, iruka, kakashi, kurenai, genma, gai, hayate, raidou, tsunade, shizune, jiraiya and asuma. The huge group was situated in one of the large rooms in the mansion that contained a bar. Of course jiraiya was happy about that one feature. Also in the room was many couches, table, chairs, you name it for a party room. It had all the comfort necessities for a party including a stage… anyway on the stage was huge speakers that basically touched the ceiling and every song known to man was accessible. Everything needed for music was there…they started to wonder why Sasuke had this or if it was the blondes doing.

"So naruto-kun what are we going to do now that will allow us to enjoy the wonders of our youth" lee exclaimed

"Well said" gai replied with a thumbs up and a huge grin the showed his teeth. Everyone just sweatdropped.

"Well I was planning on all of us doing performances" naruto grinned.

Everyone looked at each other and started whispering.

"Come on! It will be fun!" naruto whined then turned to iruka and grinned.

"uhhh naruto…why are you looking at me like that…" iruka said uncertain.

"You're up!"

"What!"

"I said you're up"

"But but"

"No buts go!" naruto got behind iruka and pushed him on stage for he was talking to kakashi by the bar.

"But naruto-"

"I said no buts iruka, sing!" naruto said handing iruka a mic.

Iruka sighed "fine so what am I singing"

Naruto grinned "you'll see. Lights" naruto yelled. Sasuke sighed, got up and went to a control panel by the stage that dimmed all the lights in the room and put spot lights on the stage which shone on iruka. There was a few ooo's and aaah's in the group. "Cue music annnnd go!" naruto yelled and took a seat. Sasuke followed suit.

'you can't be serious' iruka thought as he heard the beginning of the song. Iruka just sighed and thought he just get on with it.

**Iruka:**

Got myself a notion  
And one I know that you'll understand  
To set the world in motion by reaching out for each other's hand

Maybe we'll discover  
What we shoulda known all along yeah  
One way or another, together's where we both belong

-Everyone was cheering for their old teacher…well almost every one, people like gaara didn't do that sort of thing. At this time naruto got up, put a mic in kakashi's hand and pushed him on stage with iruka. Kakashi just shrugged and sang with iruka.-

**Iruka and kakashi:**

If we listen to each other's heart  
We'll find we're never too far apart  
And maybe love is a reason why  
For the first time ever, we're seein' it eye to eye

-Iruka started to dance with kakashi (a/n if you people know the goofy movie imagine them doing that dance lol and you kno the part where there are those girls that look the same lets say he did kage bushin no justsu so there is more of him…if not think of them doing some grinding or something you know something hot for two of our fav adults lol )-

**Iruka:**

If a wall should come between us  
Too high to climb, too hard to break through  
I know that love will lead us  
And find a way to bring me to you

So don't be in a hurry  
Think before you count us out ohhhh  
You don't have to worry  
I won't ever let you drown  
( **kakashi**: Nothing's gonna stop us now)

**Both:**

If we listen to each other's heart  
We'll find we're never too far apart  
And maybe love is a reason why  
For the first time ever, we're seein' it eye to eye

-iruka kinda forgot he was in the presence of his friends, fellow adults, and former students. he was just so wrapped up in the song and kakashi that he totally. not even all the cheering and whistling brought him out of his little world-

**Kakashi:** Love is why we're seein' it eye to eye

**Iruka:** Yes, we are seein' it eye to eye

**Kakashi:** Seein' it eye to eye  
Love is why we're seein' it eye to eye

**Iruka:** seein' it eye to eye  
**Kakashi:** I think we're seein' it eye to eye  
**Iruka:** seein' it eye to eye  
**Kakashi**: love is why we're seein' it eye to eye  
**Iruka:** We're seein' it eye to eye yeahhhh  
**Both:** eye to eye!

**Iruka:**

If you're ever lonely, then stop!  
You don't have to be  
After all, it's only a beat away from you to me  
(**kakashi:** Take a look inside and see)

yeahhhh

**Both:**

If we listen to each other's heart  
We'll find we're never too far apart  
And maybe love is a reason why  
For the first time ever, we're seein' it eye to eye

-the dancing on stage was really turning up the heat and the group was getting roudy and excited (a/n remember you may not see it this way if you see them doing the movie dance but think of them doing both ur own and the movie one XD)

**Kakashi:** Seein' it eye to eye  
**Iruka:** Seein' iteye to eyebaby  
**Kakashi:** For the first time  
**Iruka:** For the first time

**kakashi:**eye to eye  
Seein't it  
**Iruka:** Seein' it, baby  
**kakashi:** Seein' it eye to eye  
For the first time ever  
Hey yeah  
**Iruka:** Seein' it, baby  
We're seein' it eye to eye yeah  
Seein' it  
(C'mon, baby)

**Kakashi:** eye to eye  
**Iruka:** eye to eye  
**Kakashi:** eye to eye  
**Iruka:** eye to eye

**Kakashi:** eye to eye

**Both:** eye to eye!

The music ended and kakashi and iruka took their bow. Every one was cheering. 

"great performance" all the girls squealed and talked amongst themselves.

"yes an excellent performance! But what do you expect from my rival" gai said as he cried his manly tears.

"hmm did you say something" kakashi ask as he set his lazy eye on gai.

"ohh good one kakashi I expect no less from my rival!"

Kakashi just turned back to the blushing iruka and smiled. He always thought iruka looked so cute when he was embarrassed.

Naruto then appeared on stage and decided he was going to be the MC.

"yeah! Great performance iruka-sensei" naruto hollered.

Iruka just blushed more and sat down in one of the available seats and hid his face in kakashi's shoulder when the jounin sat next to him.

"ok" naruto grinned " who will be my next victim. I choose…"

* * *

Ok I hope you all liked the first chapter. This story is just for humor and some romance. Its not suppose to be expertly written just something for me to do because i have no life lol. I hope you enjoyed me and my sister's sick sense of humor and the weird songs we will put our favorite people to sing. Please review it helps me update often! And believe me this is a true fact! Oh and let me know if yal want a lemon so i can decide on it but even if yal do it will probably be at the end and only for sasuke and naruto! bye! 


	2. I'm In Heaven

He people! I'm back and with another chapter already! I'm just having fun with the story and have ideas popping into my head so here I go with another chapter!

Ummm some things to clear up in the last chapter:

-Gaara, temari, and kankurou just headed inside the mansion they didn't leave or anything.

-I didn't mention shino, kiba, hinata, gaara, temari, and kankurou in who the group consisted. Just wanted to say they still there.

-Also hieisgirl is my sister if yal didn't know if u read her review. And she didn't help me write she just told me who to sing, song etc…she likes being surprised so to speak with the chapter so she don't help XD.-

**Warnings:**

In first chapter.

**Pairings:**

In first chapter.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own naruto dammit can't you see that:raises fist:

I'll let yal read know! Enjoy!

* * *

"yeah! Great performance iruka-sensei" naruto hollered. 

Iruka just blushed more and sat down in one of the available seats and hid his face in kakashi's shoulder when the jounin sat next to him.

"ok" naruto grinned " who will be my next victim. I choose…" naruto wondered as he looked over the group.

Kiba was waving his hand wildly in the air. "Stop doing that before you hurt yourself" shino told kiba. Kiba continued to wave his arm and paid shino no mind. Naruto grinned widely and decided to pick kiba.

"I choose kiba" naruto said

"hell yea!" kiba exclaimed and stood up. Suddenly out of no where kiba pulled shino with him to the stage.

"What do you think you're doing…?" shino asked

"Bringing you to sing with me" kiba grinned

"No"

"Pleaseeeee"

"No"

"What if I-"

"No"

Kiba then hugged shino and kissed him quickly while doing his puppy dog eyes.

"Pleaseeeee" his lower lip started to quiver

Shino just sighed "fine"

"Yay!" kiba shouted

Naruto and Sasuke thought something was strange. It was like de ja vu or something but they just brushed it off.

Naruto who was still on the stage was huddle with kiba in a corner deciding a song while shino just stood there…staring…like he always did…

"Alright!" naruto yelled. Sasuke got up and went over to the control panel because he knew what was coming. "Lights, music, action!" naruto yelled and then handed kiba and shino mics before getting off stage to sit next to Sasuke again.

Kiba was beaming when the song began and shino…well he stared… and muttered "aww hell" before he joined his lover in the song.

**Kiba:**

I'm in heaven when you kiss  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland

- everyone agreed kiba could sing. What they couldn't believe was what was gonna happen soon…shino was going to speak more then a sentecnce…hell he was going to sing!-

**Kiba:**

You capture me with a stare  
I'll follow you anywhere  
You lead me into temptation  
I guess you need to enjoy  
I'm like a kid with a toy  
I'm losing my concentration  
One kiss from you and I'm on fire  
Your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Ya I miss...every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

**Kiba and Shino:**

I'm in heaven when you kiss  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Ya I miss... every time I'm with you  
Everytime that we kiss

-everyone couldn't believe how good shino sounded. They thought he should talk more often. But they wondered…how did Shino know this song…by heart…like a pro…

-kiba then decided he wanted to dance so started to dance around shino. Everyone gasped…shino…he…he…smiled!..The girls all thought it was so sweet how shino loved his kiba because they know he would only smile for him. If he smiled for anything else hell would freeze over…unless he was in a fight… shino might smile er…smirk…emphasis on the might.

**Shino:**

I dream of you every night  
Feels like I'm losing my mind  
The feelin's just getting stronger (ger, ger, ger, ger)  
My head is spinnin' around  
You play with me but I'm bound  
I can't resist any longer

-everyone thought shino sounded even better when he sang a solo! And what sent another gasp through the group was that shino started to move…as in rocking his body…as in dancing with kiba! There was a lot of shock going around-

**Kiba:**

One kiss from you and I'm on fire  
Your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Ya I miss...every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

**Kiba and shino:**

I'm in heaven when you kiss  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Ya I miss... every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

**Shino:**

You know that I'm hypnotized  
Each time I look in your eyes (shino brushes his hand over kiba's cheek)  
You know I couldn't disguise  
And I couldn't resist every time that we kiss

-the girls all squealed at how gentle shino was being. They all thought he had some nice eyes too when kiba slowly reach up and took off shino's glasses when the song kinda indicated it and kissed shino at the end of his solo.-

**Kiba and shino:**

(I'm in)I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
Ooh it's heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Baby don't resist me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland  
You know I that I'm hypnotized... by your eyes  
And I just can't resist  
Everytime that we kiss

-They continued to stare into each others eyes as they danced with each other-

**Both:**

You know I that I'm hypnotized... by your eyes  
And I just can't resist  
Everytime that we kiss (kiss, kiss, kiss)

They closed the song by a final kiss. All the girls squealed loudly. Everyone was pretty shocked that shino…of all people…danced and sang!…and showed affection in public!...hell show affection at allll!...they knew it was mean but hey it just didn't seem like shino...it just wasn't right in there heads…what the hell could have possessed him to do that! All of them thought. One look to there lovers told them the answer…love.

"That…was sooo…beautiful…" sakura and ino wailed.

"y-yes it r-really was" hinata smiled.

"ahhhhhh what a beautiful way to express our youth!" lee cried as he hugged gai.

"ohhh leeee your right" gai continued to cry his manly tears.

Everyone kinda thought that gai's and lee's relationship was kinda…well weird….and they just left it at that.

Naruto walked up to the stage and put a hand on both shino and kiba's shoulder.

"guys…" naruto said slowly and quietly "…that was so awesome" naruto boomed. "I always thought you were weird shino but this changes everything" naruto said while padding his back enthusiastically.

Shino just stared at him…like he always did…seemingly back to normal. Naruto just took his hand away and laughed nervously again.

"well that was great thanks" naruto said cautiously while kiba and shino took there seats again. "weirdo :cough:" shino and kiba glared and naruto just grinned and said he was just kidding.

"ok…who should I choose now…" naruto said as he looked the crowd over again. "oh I know I choose…"

* * *

Yea I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Don't you think kiba and shino were so cute! Lol I did. Got to give credit to my sis for picking the songs. And if you dont know the songs dont sweat it i never knew who these people were either until i heard one of their songs in a yu yu hakusho video my sis found. The group is called ATC or A Touch of Class. If you knowof them let me know cuz i really dont know much about them just some of their songs lol. I'm amazed 2 chapters in one night. Lol guess I just really like the story so far! Hope you do too. Don't forget to Review and tell me about the lemon scene! or ATC!Thanks! Bye! 


	3. We Can Be Lovers

Hey people I'm back, rested and with another chapter. Thank you to the people you reviewed and just read the story! and I am using the suggestion of one my reviewers so I hope you enjoy! Not going to keep you long today!

**Warnings:**

In the first chapter

**Pairings:**

In the first chapter

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own it, got it, good, keep it.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: We Can Lovers**_

"well that was great thanks" naruto said cautiously while kiba and shino took there seats again. "weirdo :cough:" shino and kiba glared and naruto just grinned and said he was just kidding.

"ok…who should I choose now…" naruto said as he looked the crowd over again. "oh I know I choose…"

Then naruto stopped. He then thought of another plan of action. He smirked.

"one second…we uhhh…need to take a slight intermission…uh kiba come here…" naruto said as he turned off the mic.

Everyone started to whisper to one another again thinking what was wrong. Kiba then got up, went over to naruto, and they huddled in a corner of the stage again.

'What is the dobe up to' Sasuke though but just shrugged and decided to wait and see.

**With kiba and naruto:**

"Don't you think that will be fun" naruto whispered to kiba

"Hell yea, but will he agree to it, I kinda used up my plan B" kiba said as he sweatdropped.

Naruto once again felt that weird sense of de ja vu and realized that kiba and him use similar plans to get what they want…no wonder they were like best friends!...they both are rowdy and loud…oh we're getting off the subject…moving on…

"Well we will just have to try and see" naruto whispered back.

They both agreed. Naruto took his position back on stage, kiba went back to his seat and all the whispering ceased.

"ok… it has been decided that there will be an encore performance by our favorite bug boy and dog lover" naruto said and grinned.

All the cheering came back full force. They loved how the duo sang. Kiba stood up and stood in front of shino. Kiba gave him his 1000 watt smile. Surprisingly shino took his hand and stood up…as in his own volition!…as in on his own free will!…

"What the fuck! He's doing it without being convinced or forced" kankurou yelled. Kankurou always was a loud one to…but everyone must have agreed because all their mouths were agape. Kiba then pulled shino with him up stage.

Naruto grinned widely that their plan had actually worked. He handed them both a mic before yelling "lights, music, sing!" which sasuke took care off.

Before the song began shino leaned over a whispered something into his lover's ear.

"…kiba…what are we sing…?"

"You'll see" he grinned "and believe me… you know the song" kiba whispered back.

After that statement was said the music began. (A/n what ever I put in-between this :blah: is them moving or doing something ok)

**Shino:** Love is a many splendid thing;

love lifts us up where we belong.

All you need is love

:shino didn't just stare like he always did…he actually "acted":

**Kiba:** Please don't start that again :crosses his arms and turns his back on shino:  
**Shino:** All you need is love:shino moves intokiba's line of sight:  
**Kiba:** A guys has got to eat :kiba started looking pissed:  
**Shino:** All you need is love:shino took off his glasses and pouted :a gasp through the crowd:  
**Kiba:** he'll end up on the street :still looks pissed but heart fluttering because shino is doing this for him because he loved him and he wasn't forced:  
**Shino:** ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE:he saysenthusiastically :another gasp through the crowd:  
**Kiba:** Love Is Just A Game :kiba tilts his head to the side a bit:

-"awwwwwwwww" all the girls squealed. They knew if shino didn't know the song or just thought it was absurd he would have just walk offthestage…but he didn't…so they knew he cared deeply for kiba.-

-and the guys…well they were just surprised…that shino…of all eople…well you get the point…so they couldn't say much right now…-

**Shino:**

I was made for lovin you baby  
and you were made for lovin me :shino points to himself and then kiba when the song indicated it:

**Kiba:**  
The only way of lovin me baby  
is to pay A lovely fee :kiba had a calculating look on his face:

**Shino:** Just one night, Just one night :he stuck one finger out:

**Kiba:** There's no way cuz u can't pay :kiba threw his hands out:

**Shino:** In the name of Love!  
One Night in the name of love :shino got on hisknees with a pleading look:

-everyone's jaws dropped at shino dropping to his knees-

**Kiba:** You crazy fool; I won't give in to you. :kiba said softly and leant down a ghosted his hands across shino's face:

**Shino:** Don't. Leave Me this way  
I cant survive without your sweet love  
Ohhh baby... don't leave me this way :shino looked down and pitiful:

-everyone was shocked…why did it look…rehearsed…like they actually did this before…for like fun!... just the thought of shino having fun sent their minds screaming!...it brought them back to thinking about shino knowing these songs in the first place…

-the adults thought it was sweet…well not all the adults…perverts like kakashi just thought it was hot and planned on certain…events…for that night for his little dolphin…-

**Kiba:** You'd think that people would of had enough of silly love songs. :he said sweetly:

**Shino:** I look around me and I see it isn't so (ohhh no) :he shook his head:

**Kiba:** Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs. :he continued to say sweetly:

**Shino:**

Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know... :shino puts his hands on his hips shaking his head sending the girls giggling:

**Shino:** Cuz here I go again! yeaaaaaaah!  
Love lifts us up where we belong  
Where eagles fly on a mountain high :shino's voice flows through the room beautifully:

**Kiba:** Love makes us act like we are fools  
Throw our lives away for one happy day :throws his arms out again and then sticks one finger out when the song said so:

**Shino:** WE COULD BE HEROS!  
Just for one day :he moves his head to the beat:

**Kiba:** You...You would be mean :he says while pointing an accusing finger:

**Shino:** No I Wont… :shino shakes his head:

**Kiba:** And I…I'll drink all the time :kiba says looking back at shino:

**Shino:** We should be lovers :he exclaims throwing his arms out for a hug:

**Kiba:** We can't do that. :kiba shakes his head and steps back to deny the hug:

**Shino:** We should be lovers and that's a fact :he say sternly:

**Kiba:** No nothing would keep us together :puts is hands together and to his neck:

**Shino:** We could steal time just for one day :shino put one finger out again:

**Both:**

We could be hero's for ever and ever  
we could be hero's for ever and ever  
We could be hero's :they both grab each others hand and looks into each other eyes:

-"awww" all the girls squealed…even the women…-

**Shino:** Just because I ...I will always love you

**Kiba:** I…!

**Both:** can't help loving you!  
**Kiba:** How wonderful life is…

**Both:** now you're in the world.

**Shino:** Aaaaaaaaah!

The crowd gasped as shino ended it opera style.

They were speechless…heck they were immobile…even naruto's mouth dropped…then lee started clapping enthusiasticly, followed by gai…of course…then everyone followed suit…

Kiba just grinned like the mad dog he is while shino got his normal composer back and stared…

After naruto got over his shock he ran up on stage and put kiba in a head lock of his own. They continued that for a minute until shino grab naruto by the collar and pulled him off of kiba.

"Leave him alone…" shino said with that stare…

"Hehehe sure thing" naruto sweatdropped. Sasuke was about to go up there and deal with shino for talking to his naruto like that until naruto sent him a look that said 'don't'. Sasuke just sent his on look that read 'fine, dobe'.

Naruto then turned to look at kiba and he came up to him and punched him in the shoulder playfully and spoke to him.

"Sorry, shino…well he just kinda gets like that some times…like the time when akumaru jumped me for his bone, shino came and pulled akumaru off me and told him to leave me alone…akumaru was scared for weeks" kiba laughed nervously.

Naruto just looked at him like shino was crazy. Like he always said...shino was a wired guy. Naruto just said it was ok and hurried them off the stage and grinned.

"looks like we're having fun tonight and its just getting started" naruto yelled like he was at a rock concert. And the group replied just the same…well except for gaara, shino, Sasuke, neji and them…they wouldn't be caught dead doing that in public…

"now back to the performances" naruto grinned wildly "next up is…"

* * *

Hey hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I thought it was fun putting role play for kiba and shino. There will be more of them later on don't worry but were moving to some new faces. I wont tell who it is cause then that would give away the surprise wouldn't it. And people sorry if your looking for songs that are hot now because these are suppose to be love song types and things you wouldn't think you would be hearing from them. I think I am gonna do the lemon anyway even though I haven't gotten word on it…well I have been updating fast for once in my life lol. Hope you stick with me on this story!

Please don't forget to Review! Thanks! Bye!


	4. Do You Dream Of Me?

Hey people! I'm back and with another chapter. Thank you to my readers and reviewers! Love you all! I'm not going to keep you long today!

**Warnings:**

In the first chapter

**Pairings:**

In the first chapter

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own it dammit!

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Do You Dream Of Me_**

"Looks like we're having fun tonight and its just getting started" naruto yelled like he was at a rock concert. And the group replied just the same…well except for gaara, shino, Sasuke, neji and them…they wouldn't be caught dead doing that in public…

"Now back to the performances" naruto grinned wildly "next up is…Sasuke!" the blonde yelled.

Everyone went quite and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke just sat there with a calm expression.

"…no…" was Sasuke's simple reply.

"Please!" the blonde whined

"No"

"Come on!"

"I said no!"

"But Sasuke it's a party! And we are supposed to be performing! Since you are one of the hosts you have to perform to!" the blonde exclaimed. Every one was just looking back and forth throughout the conversation.

"I didn't want to have this damn party!" Sasuke spat.

"But you agreed to it-"

"Yea after three hours of whining" Sasuke interrupted. Naruto stuck his tongue out and continued.

"But since you agreed to it you have to perform now!" naruto yelled.

"No I don't!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Hey everybody don't you guys want Sasuke to sing!" naruto asked his friends. Everyone screamed yes…especially the girls…even though they knew Sasuke was naruto they still loved the raven (not in that sense people, just friend love) and they wanted Sasuke to sing! (me 2 lol).

Sasuke glared at all of them for encouraging the blonde to furtherhis tryconvince him. Sasuke just continued to sit there but crossed his arms and closed his eyes to block them all out.

"Awww Sasuke stop being such a party pooper!" naruto yelled

"Is he like that when you try to get him in bed" kiba whispered to naruto as he walked by as the blonde walked over to Sasuke. Naruto just stopped and blushed. For some reason Sasuke heard the soft, andwhispered no less,comment over all the yells he was getting to sing. He got up and walked over to kiba and glared at him before he stuck an arm out and grabbed kiba's neck.

"Sasuke!" naruto yelled and try to pry his boyfriend off of kiba.

Kiba started to turn blue from lack of oxygen as well as trying to claw his way out of Sasuke's grip. Shino, deciding to actually move, grabbed one of Sasuke arms. Shino just looked at him…couldn't he do anything besides look!...

"Sasuke let go of him" naruto yelled again pulling on Sasuke by wrapping his arms around him.

"…let him go…" was shino's reply

Sasuke just looked at him and ignored him. But he lost his grip on kiba's throat because shino squeeze his arm and naruto's excessive pulling. Naruto, not knowing Sasuke had let go, pulled to hard the last time and set them falling to the ground. How naruto ended up on Sasuke…the world may never know…all we know is ….he did. But we do know that kiba was glad he was alive and able to breathe as he gasped for air. Surprisingly shino sat back down next to shino and held him…I know surprising isn't it...

"Get the hell off of me dobe!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sorry, sorry" naruto said apologetically with a small grin.

Sasuke just glared at him as he stood up. He just stood there as the blonde continued to coax him.

"No dobe!"

"Please Sasuke-teme!"

"Sasuke just do it so he can stop whining" neji said while rubbing his temple.

"Yes please!" most begged.

"Hey, I thought you guys wanted Sasuke to sing" the blonde crossed his arms and looked angry…well not totally.

"We do! But your whining gets annoying after a while!" Sakura replied.

"Tell me about it!" Sasuke muttered. The blonde just stuck out his tongue.

"Well if you would just do the song I wouldn't be whining" the blonde shot back.

"That's true though" ino pointed out. The others all had to agree. Sasuke just glared at them.

"Well please Sasuke" naruto said with pout that Sasuke had to admit was to damn cute!

"Fine!" Sasuke growled.

"Yes!" naruto said as he handed Sasuke a mic then pushed him up on stage.

"Don't you dare give me a stupid song dobe!"

"Yea yea" naruto said as he waved it off.

"Lights, music, action!" naruto yelled. "Oh yea that's my job this time" naruto said as he laughed nervously. Everyone just rolled there eyes. Naruto walked over put the lights on Sasuke and choose the song. "Ok now, action!" Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes 'he better not have given me a stupid song!' Sasuke thought. The music began playing.

"Like hell I'm going to sing this!" Sasuke said looking at naruto.

Naruto looked seriously at Sasuke "Sasuke if you love me, then sing, because you know what this songs means"

Sasuke's eyes soften as he looked at naruto. He did love him so he would do it…for him. Sasuke gave a small smile, which caused everyone to gasp and some to squeal. "Ok dobe" Sasuke said gently. He rocked slowly as the piano in the song began.

The music began.

**Sasuke:**

Dreams within the still of night  
On wings of hope take flight inside of me oooooh :Sasuke help his hand to his heart:  
There upon some distant shore  
We want for nothing more than what will be :he stretched his hand out:  
And you and I, here we are :he pointed to the blonde and then him self and then where he stood:  
I wonder as we've come this far... :he motioned for the blonde to join him on stage in which he did:

-Sasuke sang so soft and gentle it was amazing. He sounded so good! He was like a god!All the girls began squealing. All the girls, women…and lee moved up to sit in front of the stage holding on to each other as Sasuke sang. Gaara just shook his head at his lover and sighed.-

If I could only read your mind  
Tell me the answer I would find  
do you dream of me :Sasuke looked into naruto eyes and naruto looked into his:  
And when you're smiling in your sleep  
Beyond the promises we keep  
Do you dream of me :Sasuke reached a hand out and brushed his fingers against naruto's scarred cheek:

-Everyone thought it was so incredibly sweet because they could see the sincerity and honesty in his eyes and voice.-

Love has found a magic space  
A deep and hidden place where time stands still :he brings his hand back to his heart again:  
Now I hold you in my arms  
You know you hold my heart and always will :he brought the blonde close to him and rocked them:

And you and I, here we are  
And its a wonder that we've come this far. :he continues to rock them both:

-"woooooo! Go Sasuke!" yelled kiba and kankurou as they stood up and threw there hands in the air and waving their arms.-

-"yea! Go Sasuke-kun!" ino yelled.-

And after all that we've been through  
You've leaned on me, I've leaned on you :Sasuke leans his forehead against naruto's:  
Do you dream of me?  
And when you're smiling in your sleep  
Beyond the promises we keep :Sasuke smile widened as naruto grinned at him:  
Do you dream of me?

Wooooah:Sasuke leaned off naruto and sang out that note:

If I could only read your mind  
Tell me the answer I would find  
Do you dream of meeeeeeeee:he held the mic with both hands and tilted his head and the mic up:  
And when you're smiling in your sleep  
Beyond the promises we keep  
Do you dream of meeeeeeeee:Sasuke kissed naruto's forehead:  
And after all that we've been through  
you've leaned on me, I've leaned on you. :points to him, then naruto:  
Do you dream of me?

Do you dream of me…. :he ended in a soft tone:

When the song finished Sasuke kissed naruto gently on the lips and then looked him in the eyes.

"I mean it dobe" Sasuke whispered to the blonde. Naruto just hugged him tight.

"I know Sasuke, I know"

"Awww!" the girls all cooed

"Can yal please stop that! It's getting so damnannoying! So troublesome! damn!" shikamaru said.

Neji just laughed and hugged his lover, feeling the same.

Naruto hugged Sasuke one more time and motioned for him to go back to his seat. When he sat down he was swarmed by the girls…and lee…

"That was awesome Sasuke-kun! What a way to express our youth!" lee said.

"It was so beautiful" sakura said

"oh y-yes it w-was" hinata said…surprisingly she was among the group of squealing girls.

"didn't know you had it in ya" tsunade nudged Sasuke with her elbow.

"tsunade-sama, leave the boy alone" shizune said.

Sasuke was angry now. He angry about him being surrounded by his now so called fans! But he didn't regret singing for his dobe.

"leave the kid alone and go to your seats" iruka said trying to help Sasuke out. Sasuke gave him a grateful look. iruka just smiled back.

"okay everyone, like iruka said please go back to your seats, we all know Sasuke has a great voice and love how he sings!" the blonde exclaimed " and that he will be rewarded for it later" naruto smirked and Sasuke smirked back.

It just so happens that the girls were also rabid yaoi fan girls (like me!) so they all squealed and talked about what the two would do after the party…believe me …these girls got some very, very sick minds…(like we all don't fantasize about what Sasuke and naruto would do XD).

"okay moving on, next up to sing is…"

* * *

Hey people I hope you all liked the chapter! Took me a little while to do because im just doing it on the spot lol. Sorry it took me a while to update but hey I got around to it! So if you have any suggestions for songs I would like to hear them. I will tell my sister and if she wants that song it will be used! Once again thank you to my readers and reviewers! I love you all! Please remember REVIEW! Thank you! Bye! 


	5. Dreaming Of You

Heya people! I'm back! I know it took me a while TT. I'm sorry! It's just because I'm being a lazy bum! Lol any way school is starting up again so I don't know about my updates…I'm already lazy so I hope school doesn't get in the way to much that it will make me even lazier to do this story XD. Well I'll try. I won't abandon this fic! It just might…err… take me a while…hehehe… any way I hope you like the previous chapters, this chapter, and the ones to come! I will try to update a couple more times before school. But I'm going to see if I update my other stories 2 XD so yea….lol.

**Warnings:**

In the first chapter

**Pairings:**

In the first chapter

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own it dammit!

Enjoy the fic!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 5: Dreaming Of You**_

"Okay everyone, like iruka said please go back to your seats, we all know Sasuke has a great voice and love how he sings!" the blonde exclaimed "and that he will be rewarded for it later" naruto smirked and Sasuke smirked back.

It just so happens that the girls were also rabid yaoi fan girls (like me!) so they all squealed and talked about what the two would do after the party…believe me …these girls got some very, very sick minds…(like we all don't fantasize about what Sasuke and naruto would do XD).

"Okay moving on, next up to sing is…me" naruto said as he motioned to himself.

Everyone stared at him and doubted if he could sing. Naruto smirked. He knew what they were thinking…so he decided to mess with there minds…

"Hey guys don't look at me like that!" he whined, putting his plan into action.

Naruto walked up to the panel where the music was chosen and picked a song to start phase one of his operation. He selected the song so not even Sasuke would know what he was singing… but he knew Sasuke would notice the plan or would wonder what he was up to once he started singing. He smirked at his friends.

"OK! ready guys" he grinned.

"Just sing dobe." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Shut up teme! And yea I'm ready! Cue lights and music" Naruto yelled into the mic. Sasuke just sighed and obeyed his dobe wish. Little did he know the audience and himself would regret this action…

**Naruto:**

They see me rollin'  
They hatin'  
Patrollin' and try'n to catch me ridin dirty  
tryna catch me ridin dirty  
tryna catch me ridin dirty  
tryna catch me ridin dirty  
tryna catch me ridin dirty

-Everyone's mouths dropped and they covered their ears. They didn't think they would ever hear something so horrible in their lives. But this proved to be the worst thing they ever heard… EVER. They were also wondering how someone could mess up this kind of song…I mean come on its like a rap… and the singing…you don't have to be great… but how can he make it so…so…UNBERABLE.

**Naruto: **

My musics so loud  
I'm swingin'  
They hopin' that they gone catch me ridin dirty  
tryna catch me ridin dirty  
tryna catch me ridin dirty  
tryna catch me ridin dirty  
tryna catch me ridin dirty

-Sasuke, who was also covering his ears at this point, was just about ready to go up on the stage and slap the dobe upside his head and ask him what the hell was up! But he knew the dobe was up to something and reluctantly stayed in his seat and endured the torture.-

**Naruto: **

Police think they can see me lean  
Im tint so it ain't easy to be seen  
when you see me to see me ride by  
They can see the gleem  
And my shine on the deck and tv screen  
Riding with a new chick she like hold up  
Next to the playstation controlla-

Naruto then suddenly stopped singing and grinned at everyone… they all slowly uncover one ear with caution to see it the coast was clear to uncover the other. Fortunately it was safe.

"Uhhh naruto…why did you stop…" kiba ask, not that he was complaining! He was actually very, VERY grateful….the same thought running through everybody else's head.

"I feel like switching songs" he grinned and raced toward the panel once again and chose his real song for phase two of his plan was complete. Now he was one his third and final phase…to prove them wrong.

"Uhhh naruto don't you think you had enough singing for one night" kiba continued to try and persuade naruto to put down the mic and back away from the object cautiously...but of course he refused.

"Nah its alright, I still want to sing, and since you guys LOVED my first….err….some of a song **-Cough in the audience-** I think you guys would love to hear me sing this one!" naruto beamed…everyone else slumped in there seats.

"Hit it teme!" Sasuke grumbled as he obeyed the request once again wondering if he was going to regret doing this like the first time…of course everyone else thought the same. Naruto smiled as the last phase of his operation commenced.

**Naruto:** (role play again people! and it's in bold!)

Late at night when all the world is sleeping **:his voice comes out in a soft tenor tone, very unlike his previous song:**  
I'd stay up and think of you :**slowly and gracefully raises his hand and points to Sasuke:  
**And I'd wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too **:points to himself:**

-Everyone's jaw dropped for the second time for one of naruto's performances…none of them could fathom the fact how naruto went from unbearably bad to amazingly good and in two minutes none the less…it just didn't make sense…it did to Sasuke however…he knew the baka was up to something as he walked up to the stage when naruto motioned him to…it seemed that the lover of the singer always came during their lovers song hmmm…-

**Naruto:**

Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight **:he points his finger at Sasuke again and touches his chest:**  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight **:naruto embraces the raven who in return wraps his arms around naruto's waist:**  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me **: naruto swiftly glides his hand across Sasuke's cheek:**

-Everyone, somewhat over their shock, thought naruto sang amazing…now they thought they would have regretted it if kiba did persuade naruto to stop singing…-

**Naruto:**

Wonder if you even see me** :naruto backs away from Sasuke slowly and hugs himself like he was in need of comfort he couldn't receive:  
**And I wonder if you know I'm there** :turns his head away:  
**If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care? **:he turns to Sasuke direction as the questions from the song are asked and his eyes gave off that silent plea:**

-Awwwww's went through the crowd at the emotion the blonde was giving off. They guess this is how he must have felt before he and Sasuke told each other their feelings…-

**Naruto:**

I just wanna hold you close **:stretches his arms out for an embrace:  
**But so far, all I have are dreams of you** :but pulls back and embraces himself:  
**So, I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you(Yes, I do) **:looks into Sasuke's eyes:**

-Sasuke also noticed that this is how naruto must have felt before the got together…he soften his eyes as he thought about how he felt before they got together…quite similar to the song also…-

**Naruto:**

I'll be dreaming of you tonight **:points to Sasuke again:**  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight **:embraces Sasuke again:  
**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be **:steps back:  
**Then here in my room, **:motions around him:**  
Dreaming about you and me **:points to Sasuke than himself: **

Ahhh...I can't stop dreaming of you **:wraps his arms around sasukes neck:  
**Ahhh...I can't stop dreamin **:they sway to the song:**

Ican't stop dreaming of you…

-Naruto wanted to show Sasuke how much he loved him…and how hard it was living with out him…through the song…his voice…and his eyes…-

**Naruto:**

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you **:points to Sasuke and brings his hand to his heart:  
**And I still can't believe that you came up to me **:grips the shirt covering his chest and heart while Sasuke walked up to him:**  
And said, "I love you; I love you too" **:Sasuke whispered the words in Naruto's ear when the song indicated and naruto sang out his reply:  
**  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow, and for all of my life **:hugs Sasuke as tears begin to fall from his beautiful blue eyes:  
**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be** :shakes head and smiles:  
**Then here in my room,  
Dreaming with you endlessly...

I'll be dreaming with you tonight  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world l'd rather beeeeeee!  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly

I'll be dreeeeeaming of you tonight, endlessly…

And I'll be holding you tight

Dreeeeeeaming with youuuuuu toniiiiiight!

Endlessly…

Endlessly…

Dreaming…

Sasuke and Naruto rocked side to side in an embrace till the song ended. Sasuke then leaned back and brought his hand to Naruto's face to wipe away the stray tears. Naruto smiled and softly kissed Sasuke on the lips.

"I love you…" naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear as he embraced him again.

"I love you to…" Sasuke replied and he tightened the embrace.

The noise of squealing brought them out of there moment. They looked at all the girls in tears and all the guys looking thoughtful…maybe they should lay off the love songs for a while…maybe…

"That was beautiful…" temari was the first to speak. The rest agreed.

"Awww man naruto" kiba said as he wiped his eye

"…are you crying…?" shino asked his lover.

"NOOO!... I uhhh just got something in my eye…that's all…." Kiba said not even convincing himself.

"Yea mhm" was shikamaru's reply beside him

"Shut up!" kiba

"Ok calm down guys" came jaraiya's voice across from them.

Naruto then turned to them and smiled.

"So how did you guys like the first part of my act!" he ask enthusiastically.

"What do you mean?" sakura asked.

"When I sang ridin dirty" he grinned

Everyone winced at the memory. The same question nagging them all…

"Uhhh Naruto… how did you go from sooo bad to sooo good in like…3 seconds!" neji asked on everyone's behalf.

"I just wanted to mess with yal a bit and make you think I sounded terrible" he grinned.

Everyone just stared at him…and stared.

"Uhhh guys! Stop staring! It's creepy!...like shino…" shino and kiba glared at him as he said the last part.

"We just don't believe you did that to us" tenten spoke up.

Naruto laughed and ushered Sasuke off the stage and to go back to his seat.

"Well at least I know my plan worked" he grinned everyone just looked at him.

"Anyway! Enough about my spectacular performance! Next I choose is…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I hope you all like this chappie…it took me a while cuz I was watching a movie…lol. Well I hope you read what I wrote before the chappie. With that I wish you a good night or good day for what ever time you have! Hope you enjoyed the chappie! And please Review! It helps me get off my lazy ass and type like the last couple of review did! Thank you for reading! Review! Byez!


End file.
